


Marry-Go-Round (The Short Ride Remix)

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many steps worth skipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry-Go-Round (The Short Ride Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marry-Go-Round](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17887) by goddess47. 



"Marry me?"

"Geez, Rodney, you just can't say things like that."

"Sorry, I was trying it out-"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"What, are you gonna take it back now?"

"No, no, it's just- I was thinking in terms of generalities- I mean, I told Katie I wanted-"

"You're a bigamist?"

"Oh god, will you shut up? Look, maybe we should spend some more time together-"

"We already-"

"To find out if-"

"Let's do that, then."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. C'mon. We need some sleep."

"...it's two in the afternoon."

"I know."

"What? _Oh._ We can try that. Definitely."


End file.
